


Send Your Child Unto Me...

by Drixel



Series: The Black Sacrament [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Mildly Graphic Smut, Mildly Possessive Behavior, My First Smut, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drixel/pseuds/Drixel
Summary: "Nazir?""Yes listener?""Remember when you told me that eleven children was enough..."





	Send Your Child Unto Me...

The funny thing about the Mer was that they were conditionally fertile. When demand doesn't meet supply, so to speak...

* * *

Teeth grazed her neck as she sunk down onto his length. Taking only a moment to adjust, she briefly rose up, before slamming herself back down. Her companion let out a moan, rising his hips to meet hers. She brought her lips to his, kissing him in a way that almost suffocated him. She let her teeth latch onto his bottom lip, and as she pulled back, he shuddered in the most delightful way.

Her companion was a Mer, much like her, but different in ways she once thought inconceivable. A Falmer, but not like his twisted brethren. A servant of Auri-El who survived their downfall within his chantry. Snow-Elf, he prefers to be called now, due to the modern connotations. The last of his kind.

He flipped her onto back, lifting her legs over his shoulders for a better angle. Her right hand grasped the bed-linens as her left searched for the sensitive bud between her legs. He took her breast into his mouth, nipping and suckling in all the right ways.

She let out a gasp as she came, her walls contracting on him, tipping him over the edge as well. Sliding out of her, Gelebor lay down by her side, looking at her like man starved now finally fed. He fell asleep shortly after.

She would not be by his side when he woke.

* * *

"Nazir?"

"Yes listener?"

"Remember when you told me that eleven children was enough..."

Nazir slammed his book down and Babette spat out her tea. Aventus and Sofie merely glanced up at her, eyes wide with shock. It'd been nearly seven years since her children had come into her care and all of them were growing into fine assassins with their own skills aiding them.

Aventus was quick with his words and quicker with his blade, a nice ebony Cicero had gifted him for his thirteenth name day.

Sofie was an excellent poisoner, her knowledge of flowers aiding her spectacularly.

Lucia played the part of a beggar girl, having known it all too well, to appear unassuming. 

Alesan often pretended to be a weary traveller of sorts, turning on them as they slept.

Blaise knew exactly what to do to make it look like an accident.

Hroar could aggravate a man enough to claim the kill was in self-defence and get away with it each time.

Runa was excellent at using stealth to her advantage. Had she not been an assassin, then perhaps a life in the Thief's Guild would've suited her.

Samuel would slit throats before they'd even notice he was behind them. He was in the running's to be a speaker

Francois was an excellent archer. They never saw him coming, and no-one could trace his arrows.

Sissel had become adept with magic, thanks to her training by Galandrisa's own hand. Though mostly she helped with the Night Mother's upkeep.

Britte, however, had surprised her the most. She'd taken seducing her target's spouse, despite her young age, and had been convincing them to kill their partner. When she had explained it for the first time, Galandrisa had burst out laughing.

Yes, her children were her pride and joy. Serving Sithis and the Night Mother well.

And now there would be another.

"So," Nazir began, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Where are they?"

Aventus had grabbed the others, all looking at her with eager faces.

"You wont be able to meet them yet." She explained. 

"Why not?" It was Babette who asked. She looked up at her, golden eyes backed by red sclera giving away her less-than-living disposition. Galandrisa thought a moment, before putting a hand on her barely protruding stomach. It had been the biggest hint that she was with child, aside from her strange cravings and the absence of her crimson tide.

"They aren't quite ready yet."

Nazir fixed her with a potent glare.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

* * *

It became evident she was carrying more than one child before the end of her first trimester. But how many she was carrying was unknown, leading her to be put on premature bed rest by a worried Babette and Sissel, both of who warned about the possibility of an early induction, or if it comes to it, cutting her open to retrieve them manually. She had grown to hate lying there with little other to do than read and pass out contracts. Nazir, who had initially been livid at the prospect, often hovered by her room, asking if she required any comfort items. She thought it cute that he pretended not to care.

Cicero, however, seemed to be in his element. He flitted between her room and the Night Mother's, fluffing her pillows, reading to her, fetching her strange combinations of food even Babette dare not make, helping her stand and giving her massages should her back begin to ache, even reading up on certain procedures. But most of all, he seemed to stare at her protruding stomach with a sense of awe and fascination.

' _If he was doting before, then this must be overkill mode._ ' Galandrisa mused as Cicero walked in. He was balancing a plate on several books and towels. She smiled at the sight.

"Cicero has returned, Sweet Listener." He announced, setting the plate on her nightstand.

"Thank you Cicero. You don't have to do all this, you know?" Galandrisa said. "But I'm grateful all the same."

Cicero cocked his head as he looked at her. "Of course Cicero must do this. It is a most joyous occasion. Most listener's don't live long enough to reach such a phase. But you have, and as your loyal servant, Cicero will keep you happy and fed." And with that, he sat down and opened up a book. Though before he could begin to read, she asked him a question;

"How many do you think it'll be?"

"Five." There was no hesitation in his answer. Galandrisa blinked at his quickness. He looked completely serious.

"Why?"

"Because that's how many Mother had by Sithis before she sent them to him and what is she if not the first listener, hmm?"

Galandrisa paled at the prediction. Five children. She hoped not. Most people barely survived one, let alone five.

Clearing her throat, she asked;

"Want to bet on it?"

* * *

Nazir had his hand on her stomach, staring intently. Almost immediately he felt a nudge on his palm. He looked up at her face with tears in his eye but his mouth twisted into a grin.

"See, I told you they like you."

"Uncle Nazir, you're such a cry baby." Hroar said teasingly, but Nazir ignored him, completely enamoured by the spectacle.

"My turn, my turn." Aventus crowed, attempting to push Nazir out of the way. Galandrisa chuckled as her family crowed round her, attempting to feel the babies kicking. Babette sat close to her side, as did Sissel. They were figuring out away for this to be survivable for both mother and infants.

"The process in of itself will be exhausting. I can make stamina potions for you, Galandrisa, if it would help. But if worst comes to worst, I think it'd be best if we kept a dagger handy."

"I know a slow healing spell that'll give us a large enough window to retrieve them."

"And if either you or them get ill I can create a cure all potion."

Galandrisa smiled, before shifting into a rather large yawn. Her sleep schedule was all but none existent now, as her offspring kept shifting around. Cicero caught her eye and winked.

"It seems our dear Listener is tired. Cicero suggests we take our leave."

Britte started to complain loudly, stating she hadn't felt anything yet.

"There's always tomorrow sweetheart." Galandrisa said, punctuating it with another yawn. Slowly, one by one her children filtered out, leaving Nazir, Babette and Cicero in the room with her. Cicero had fixed them with a cold glare.

"She's tired. Out."

 Nazir and Babette seemed taken aback by his cold tone, but complied, if only because of the reassuring look she gave them. Cicero gave her one last look, checking if she needed anything, before heading towards the door to stand guard, or tend to the Night Mother. One of the two.

* * *

 Cicero had been known to stare at her baby bump. Galandrisa had been aware of this when she fell pregnant. When the babies starting kicking he could barely restrain himself from keeping his hands off it. But before he had left to perform his routine duties that day, he'd kissed it. A rather unconscious notion, yet one that sent her heart racing and her face flushing. 

Nazir stopped by to see how she was doing, and upon seeing her flushed face almost went racing off to fetch Babette in case she had a fever. But a few choice words managed to calm him down.

* * *

 There was a crib in her room now. Hand-crafted by her daughters, it was large enough fit herself in it, if she wanted, and it's bedding had been hand-sewn by her sons. Swirling purples, blues and reds made her think of the mountain flowers Sofie used to sell, and the ones she used for her poisons. 

Her due date was soon. 29 weeks would be the time, Sissel said, any longer would be a bigger risk to her health. Babette was getting restless. Crafting potion after potion. Sharpening a blade til it was almost brittle. She was worried. And if Babette was worried, then so was she.

* * *

Gelebor did not know of the pregnancy. Nor was he there when she gave birth. So in his place stood Cicero. Holding her hand, wiping the sweat from her brow, and kissing her forehead, whispering words of encouragement as the ebony blade sliced through her stomach. Sissel's spell was working, preventing blood-loss, but not pain. Nazir held a stamina potion to her lips, which she drank greedily. Babette's hand passed the first infant to Nazir, ready with a towel. The second went to Sofie. The third to Aventus. The fourth to Lucia and the fifth to Samuel. As five sets of tiny lungs drew their first breaths and pierced her eardrums with their cries, Galandrisa too began to sob. 

Sissel began to heal the gaping wound in her abdomen and as soon as she was done, the first of the infants was placed in her arms. As she watched for the child to latch onto her teat, she saw the others had already began to feed the others with goats milk. She must've made a noise of confusion as Nazir began explaining.

"First time mothers may have difficulty getting their babes to suckle. Especially with a brood like yours, you're gonna need all the help you can get." 

Galandrisa nodded, and watched at Sissel cast her healing spell on her new siblings.

"Just in case there are any health issues." She said, winking.

* * *

 "You were right." Galandrisa mumbled quietly, her head leaning on Cicero's shoulder.

"Cicero told you." He teased, tapping her nose. Her offspring now lay sleeping in their crib, fed, watered and changed. A grand total of three boys, two girls. She had thought intently on what names she would name them during her last few weeks, and so she chose;

Celethune for the eldest, a daughter who takes the most after her father.

Lyrhis for the second eldest, a son. He has her eyes, but not much else.

Sovnax for the middle son. A perfect blend of the two.

Dathstar for the youngest son. He has _his_ eyes, but not much else.

Madaari, finally, for the youngest over all, the other daughter, who takes after her the most.

 She lay contently, almost falling asleep to his heartbeat, when he asked.

"So, about our bet?"

* * *

_Sweet Mother_

_Sweet Mother_

_Send your child unto me_

_For the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear._

**Author's Note:**

> I fucked up and somehow got the name of my Dragonborn wrong. It's not Galasandra, it's Galandrisa. Will be correcting.


End file.
